Picspirations
by salacious-smiles
Summary: Picture prompts by the delectable Perv Pack Smut Shack -  . pervpackssmutshack . com/search/label/picspiration


Picspiration: http:/usera . imagecave . com/ememmyem/-lingerie-0809-lg . jpg

* * *

Song: _Neopolitan Dreams - Lisa Mitchell_

It was July, the middle of summer. The heat of the season had reared its sweltering head and roared its fiery breath over Washington State. The usually vibrant vegetation had faded to dull colours of brown and yellow, the typically unrelenting rain refusing to pass by the thirsty town.

Most of the civilians of Forks could be found at the large lake between the town and Port Angeles, lounging by its waters and buying over-priced ice cream from the venders. The boys of La Push, on the other hand, could never seen far from the cliffs close to their town. Cries of exhilaration were heard for miles from the adrenaline-riddled young men as they flung themselves into the deep blue waters of the Pacific Ocean.

The windows of Bella's apartment had been flung open as far as they could reach trying to coax the smallest breeze to enter in. A bead of sweat trailed down Bella's long spine, slowing as it climbed each undulating vertebrae before rushing down to the next rise. Bella's roommate was away for the weekend - _away with her new boy toy Jasper_, Bella bitingly reminded herself, kneading the dough at her fingertips just a little more firmly as the thought passed through her head.

In the blazing heat, with the humidity clinging tenaciously to her skin, she felt no need to bear her heavy clothing. A pair of cotton shorts could be found on the floor of the kitchen, the large baggy T-shirt she always slept in - her father's - draped over a nearby chair.

The two sole fans that the friends owned were placed at opposite corners of the room, endeavoring to tame the thick, viscous air to circulate the room. Bella's hair blew tantalisingly in the soft breeze, brushing against the skin of her back, her stomach, the valley between her breasts.

She was baking. Baking always distracted her, and today she needed distracting. Every time she let her mind rest it could be found in Jasper's apartment, observing skin on slick, sweaty skin, lips on luscious, licking lips, hands gripping, grabbing, grasping...

_Stop it_, Bella chastised herself, stilling and raising a hand to press that tender spot to the side of her nose, under her eye that always calmed her, centred her. There was flour on her face now, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

What was so different about him, anyway? Alice had always been somewhat... promiscuous as long as Bella had known her.

"_Bella, honey_," she can remember her saying one night in a club at college,_ "they say there's only one out there, only one in a million... Well, I'm bloody well gonna find him."_ Alice tended to slip into British slang when she was drunk, an odd habit, but Bella loved it, loved watching her mouth form the harsh syllables.

Bella couldn't deny why she was so effected by Alice's relationship with Jasper. She knew he was special; she'd seen the smile in Alice's eyes as she told Bella about her date with the man. Maybe he was her one in a million that she'd spoken about all that time ago?

Bella exhaled sharply, angered. She could never have Alice. She was was straight for Christ's sake! Bella almost threw the disfigured dough onto the greased baking sheet - she honestly didn't care about perfectionism at this point - before placing it in the fiery hot oven to cook.

The girl had definitely upheld what she'd said, Bella's ears can attest to that. Many a night was Bella woken by wanton moans and groans coming from the bedroom across the hall, her eyes closing softly as she concentrated on the sounds of her best friend. She could imagine those sounds coming from Alice as Bella gyrated against her, dug her fingers deep inside of her, feasted ravenously between her folds...

She exhaled in frustration her back resting against the faux-granite of the countertop. Her chest heaved heavily in desire and she could hear her pulse like a percussive orchestra in her head. Her hand lay across her stomach, her fingers close to the edge of her panties, her palm folded around her hip bone. She looked to the ceiling.

Bella's fingers traced the lining at her inner thigh even as she tried to quell her rampant thoughts. _You can't have her, Bella!_ The voice was vicious and savage - it was jealousy, hate, anger - tearing her hand away from her leg.

Tears filled her eyes, hiding behind her lashes. _Stupid hormones_, Bella groaned to herself. She was always emotional when left unsatisfied.

Both her hands now rose to press against her face, her eyes closing in attempt to calm herself down._ So stupid... She's STRAIGHT Bella!_

"Bella?" a voice spoke, a voice that was distinctly not jealousy, hate or anger. Her smell assailed her before she could even look up. She pulled Bella's hands from her face and wound those thin arms around her body, warm skin pressing against her own. Alice.

Bella pulled her even closer, inhaling her sweet smell. God, she loved her.

"You okay?" Alice asked.

"Hmmmm," Bella affirmed. "I thought you were with Jasper?" Her voice was muffled against the skin of Alice's shoulder.

"I was," comfortingly brushing Bella's hair behind her ear with her fingers. "It just... didn't work out, I guess."

"No? He seemed special," Bella asked trying to mask the immense wave of elation spreading through her.

Alice continued to stroke her friend's hair from her crown to its tips. "Yeah, I thought so too, but then we kissed, and... nothing."

Bella could feel her lips stretch into a smile even though she willed them to stop - _stop... STOP!_

"Bella Swan, are you _smiling_?" She withdrew from Bella a couple of inches, curious hurt in her eyes.

"N-no," Bella replied, the smile instantly falling at her friend's hurt. "I just... suppose I didn't really like him all that much."

"Really? I bet you just want me all to yourself, huh?" she teased, squeezing her round the middle to show she was joking. Then more seriously, "You never seem to like any of the guys I bring home." Her bottom lip was jutting out, pink and plump. Bella wanted to bite it. But before she could even consider it, Alice's mouth split into a grin and she chuckled lightly.

Alice withdrew from their embrace, popping her thumb into her mouth. Bella's eyes watched her every move, trying to hide the hunger in her expression with confusion.

"You've got flour on your face, silly!" She lifted her hand to Bella's face, that wet thumb running under one eye then the other. All this time Bella's eyes were transfixed on Alice's lips, and she couldn't draw her eyes a way no matter how many times she told herself that Alice was not hers to have.

Alice finally lifted her eyes to Bella's. "All gone," she said, her thumb, that same thumb, running across her cheek as her palm cupped Bella's face. It reached the corner of her mouth and Bella couldn't stop herself from instinctively licking her lips, feeling the skin of Alice's thumb passing over the wet tip of her tongue.

Alice exhaled sharply, her thumb stilling so she was just holding Bella's face in her palm. She made to withdraw, but Bella's hand came to settle over hers. "Don't," she said.

_It's now or never, Bella_. She stepped just a little closer so her mouth was only a couple of inches from Alice's. She could feel her inner voice shouting at her, screaming at her to stop, but another inner voice, one penetrated with desire pressed her forward. She could feel Alice's breath fanning across her face, the motion blessedly cooling where her cheeks had been dampened.

"Bella?" She was going to stop her, Bella knew it and closed her eyes tightly. She knew she shouldn't feel rejected. She _knew_ Alice was straight. She was about to back away, to blow the whole thing off, but before she could retreat she felt warm skin press against her lips. Bella almost withdrew in shock, but in no time she returned the kiss with vigor, her hands threading into Alice's hair, holding her face to Bella's like she was oxygen.

She moved to Alice's neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her, pressing affectionate kisses, up the length of skin. She pressed the last kiss to the ridge of her jaw. She never wanted to leave - this moment or this embrace. She wanted to nuzzle into that alcove behind her friend's ear and never face the world.

But against these base instincts she took a step back, holding Alice's face in her two hands like it was something delicate, breakable. Her eyes opened, her breath coming a little heavily.

"I've wanted this for so long, Al," Bella finally said, her eyes bearing into Alice's, imploring her to want this, _needing_ her to want this.

"I-I had no idea." She smiled softly, turning her head to one side to press a kiss against Bella's hand. She trailed her own hands down Bella's forearms, following the length of soft skin up her biceps until resting over her shoulders, one thumb skimming under the black lace bra strap across her collar bone. "But this, Bella," ...both stepping closer and nudging Bella into her embrace... "This feels like something special."

Smiling lips met smiling lips, the kiss soon turning from one of affection to passion - sucking, licking, exploring. Alice's leg found itself between Bella's, the rough fabric of Bella's black lace panties rubbing against her upper thigh. Bella moaned appreciatively, her hands fisting the material of Alice's shorts, wishing them off but instead just pulling Alice's hips closer, closer.

Bella slipped her hand into those shorts, past cotton panties. The angle was awkward but as soon as her knuckle pressed against Alice's clit she moaned loudly, her hips pressing into Bella's hand. Alice's hands frantically pulled at the button of her shorts, soon freeing them before Bella pulled harshly at the fabric so that they fell down her legs, onto the floor.

Her hand tightened in Bella's hair almost to pain, Bella's hand still brushing against that sensitive skin. Her other hand slipped into Bella's panties, those black lace panties with the bow on the back that Alice had helped pick out. She mirrored what Bella was doing to her, finding the lace sodden through with Bella's wetness, wetness for _her_.

Her fingers dipped into her slick folds, passing smoothly over the layers. She passed higher nearing her clit, feeling Bella's hips bear down into her hand the same time that her own bucked into Bella's. "Bella..." Alice's lips pressed against Bella's ear as she spoke, "...you're _so wet_."

In answer Bella groaned, dipping just the end of her finger into Alice's opening. Alice gasped, her own hand copying Bella, sinking just a little further than Bella did before resurfacing, the dripping tip drawing small circles around her clit.

"Al-lice," Bella moaned, causing a small smile to come to her friend's lips. She pressed her mouth against Bella's neck - her scent was of flowers and sex and the heat of summer. She inhaled deeply as she kissed and nipped her way down to the juncture between Bella's neck and shoulder. She wanted to mark it. The sudden... possessiveness Alice felt surprised her and she refrained, licking the spot gently, lovingly instead.

She could feel herself getting closer and closer, Bella with her. She could feel the tension in every muscle of Bella's body. She had an arm holding Alice's chest against her's, her hand fisted tightly in the back of the flimsy summer vest top Alice was wearing.

Her finger was now deeply embedded in Bella, the knuckle rubbing against her opening. "You gonna come for me Bella?" she asked, breathless herself at the feeling of the girl's hand right _there_.

Her only answer was a long moan into Alice's shoulder. Alice slide another finger to Bella's opening. Bella could feel the tip close to the other, swirling through the wetness that coated it. Alice slid it it, both of them together with the next thrust, endeavoring to find that spot inside of Bella that would make her go crazy.

She must have found it because suddenly all the tension was released from Bella's body with a feral moan as she let go of Alice's shirt, leaning back slowly, her face bent toward the ceiling and her legs spread wide. She was beautiful. Alice couldn't believe that she'd never seen it before. All that searching for someone who was perfect for her... when, like a cliché movie, she hadn't noticed what was right in front of her.

With that thought in her head, and Bella's thumb pressing almost roughly in her climax against Alice's clit, she let go, convulsions wracking through her legs, as she fell into the arms of the girl she loved.


End file.
